Blackbird
by Ashforge
Summary: Did you know Revan is anicent for Blackbird? They say a hero never chooses their path. Revan was no different. A knight, a god, Revan was everything and Revan...was nothing. So, tell me a story, Revan.


The distant howls of the kath hounds didn't bother the jedi and her companion. Not much rattled her, as her lips curled lazily in a smile. The dirty mass of dark colored hair, matted with a laughable amount of blood, while drooping eyes of a summery green color watched the fields with a hint of interest. Fingers interlaced on her lap, with the weapon of a jedi not to far from them. Dirty, yes. She was very dirty, in the literal sense of the word. Cuts graced her cheeks, thin and elegant only a centimeter and a half below her eyes. The woman always had them. Since before the council took her, before she could remember, and before everything was red.

Her companion, a male, was not so hard to rattle. His bald head showed that he had stress. It showed large baby blue tattoos. His eyes, closed, his ears, listening. Meditation was the task given. To meditate on todays lesson. This male was so easily strung, scolding his friend beside him for not doing such. His friend was a bit irritated, desiring to move onto the next subject rather than waiting for it to come. In the irritation, as did the male follow the companions feelings. Though in the end, he came to the wishes of the council.

Though he would not know until later; as Revan did, as did Malak.

Malak, the bald male, opened his eyes to stare at the female beside him. To absorb the force that echoed off her body. To consume the energies that not even Revan could control. His own lips curled in a smile as he let air slip through the cracks in his lips.

"Did you know..."

Revan's sudden speech frightened Malak for a moment. Fear that quickly dissipated had become one once more in the name of curiosity. Tilting his head he let out a noise of bewilderment.

"Allot of those apprentices have allot of potential. One in particular..."

Revan smirked while she talked, a sign of the dark side that was strong within the tips of her fingers but not in her heart.

"Has caught my eye."

Malak knew his friend well. He knew that it was something to impress his friend. He knew that Revan, being a genius, had high expectations of everyone. Malak even knew the apprentice in which she spoke,

"Would it be young Bastila?" Malak inquired tilting his head in the other direction. His question was rhetorical as the answer was obvious. Though, it was always as if he was asking questions. A sign of uncertainty, and indeed a sign of dependency in his friend.

A laugh, a warm in intensity, left the throat of Revan. Her lips closed on the laugh, muffled it, making more of a light hearted chuckle as her eye brows raised. The prodigy always found amusement from this friend, the man whom was named Malak.

"Thats right." Revan hummed attaching the lightsaber to her belt before gazing forth. "That one intrigues me."

Malak turned his eyes to the lightsaber to his side. He knew he should pick it up as well but he savored the moment to be without a weapon, to be as free to do whatever he wished without the chains that bind him to doing the light sides bidding. His large hands took the handle and brought it to his belt. His eyes trailed the ground to the horizon as the sun began to set. The gnarled voices of the kath hounds grew louder and it was moments before he noticed Revan beginning to saunter away back to the enclave.

But he did not catch up before tasting the sight. Dantooine was such an awe inspiring place.

However it was never the case that Revan hated the beauty of the world. In those times, Revan hated nothing and nothing hated Revan in return. Such an open minded person, someone who saw beauty in the light and dark. Who could never admit to hating anything, who was incapable to loath. A all kind creature that made life eternities better. No one was sure how Revan did it. How Revan could become perfection and still get away with calling herself a monster. It was true what they all said; Revan knew not darkness until darkness knew Revan.

"The council asked us to view some of the apprentices." Revan began in a thin voice, entering the enclave. "They want us to introduce ourselves and whatever." Revan finished half enthused, her eyes drooping as usual. The female had always had that relaxed look on her face, like nothing was going to go wrong.

"Oh? Do you know which ones?" Malak pondered, some of the apprentices irritated his companion only slightly. He only hoped that the right ones were picked.

"No. They said to come. We're late of course but we're comming." Revan drawled out, Her lips hardly left each other as she talked. A small sign of irritation that Malak knew well, experiencing the truth of pain when the irritation level raised much too high.

"Better late than never?" Malak wondered aloud.

Revan calmed grinning, yet again Malak felt his heart stabbed with a echani foil.

"Truer words were never spoken, my friend."

The enclave reeked of untamed energy, some stronger than others, some almost nothing. However the door closed behind the door, all the energy sky rocketed.

_Fear._ The word screeched in the upside down world of Revan's mind.

In any case, Revan sauntered forward, being closely followed by Malak. The drooped eyes shot from one side of the room to the other. Revan could not say she was fully disappointed. Some had the makings of true jedi.

Ah, now Revan was pleased, as her eyes fell on the innocent face of Bastila Shan. The apprentice had something about her that Revan found interesting. The two jedi introduced themselves, as many a rumor were corrected on Revan's behalf. Malak grudgingly took a silent place in conversations.

However he may of loved his companion, he was always bitter on the difference between the two.

Revan's slim womanly hand spread out and tightened on Bastila's shoulder, stopping her from movement.

"Master Revan!" Bastila curtly expressed her surprise, stopping and turning to the lax master.

Revan had to laugh at the cuteness of smaller ones, shaking her head and grinning.

"'Master Revan' sounds weird still." The force exuding master gazed heavenward before smiling at Bastila.

"Mind if I hang around you a bit?"

"No! No, not at all, Master Revan." Bastila looked to and fro in search of Revan's ever present companion, Malak.

"Um. Master Malak?" She wondered seeing an unexpected surprise cross the masters face before the usual grin.

"He's a little busy." Revan stated calmly. "I thought I'd spend some time with my favorite apprentice." She ruffled the dark brown hair of Bastila before continuing onto a bench in which to moderate Bastila's training.

The smooth movements of blade training always excited Revan, the clanging of one to another, the shriek of hissing steel. Revan could write a song through the sounds alone. Her fingers tapped against the side of her lightsaber in the rhythm of the fighting. How simple a fight was when you could time it in beats! One, two, one, two. The green eyes watched the clear body movements, the times in which clean cuts could've been made. The sun from a window made a reflection of light against Bastila's and the other pupils blades that gave an effect of illusionary speed. The vigorous attempts to attack the young Bastila were futile, like an unfair advantage even though the other pupil had been there many years longer than Bastila. Was this that hidden technique, Battle Meditation?

Over time, Revan's assumption was true while the young Bastila no longer spoke with a cute tone in her voice. No longer was the adorable apprentice that was to be complimented on. She became the jedi everyone in the enclave was expected. She was cold, and emotionless.

If Revan scorned anything, it would've been the jedi code. Most importantly, 'There is no emotion.'

The droopy eyed female refused to believe in this part of the code, refused that even when you are in battle, you must care to believe in the right thing. Have a feeling that is keeping you to the light side. Revan slowly proved to be a dangerous person to the jedi. Slowly began to unravel the lies of light side. Even then, Revan was true to it. Revan was true to being in sight of all light.

Poor knight of light, broken by the rules of truth.

Revan found her fingers interlacing with a students, found her lips interlocking with another female. And Revan was a broken person. Though, Revan was not lost. Not in the least.

Not as of yet.

However nothing could prepare anyone for the threat of the Mandalorians, but the council saw the dark side and Revan saw the lives.

It was only normal that Revan came with good intentions, and with gripping vicious hisses never uttered from Revan before, she let out a persuading speech. A speech that drove so many to a cause that brought upon the falling.

Malak never knew about his friends twisted love until before the great speech of Revan. He saw it from a hidden point, Revan murmuring words of light through the lips of her lover. Malak felt used, or the emotions Revan encouraged did. Revan could have anyone she wanted and she picked an apprentice. Malak knew of how picky Revan was, but he grit his teeth turning away from the sight.

A master should _never _kiss an apprentice.

Even though Revan knew this, Revan did it anyways. Revan told hushed words to her lover, told about how she was going to lead an army of jedi to fight in the Mandalorian wars, told that her lover may not follow her. How Revan even predicted her own falling.

There was a moment, when the lover refused to let go of Revan. When Revan shed her first and only tears as the hands would not let go of the robes in which Revan donned. When Revan kissed her lover one last time, and said "Remain in the light." then gently removed the hands.

Revan never cried after that, Revan never cried before that. Revan shocked herself with tears. A monster never cries for losses, a monster would kill. But Revan laughed at herself afterwards...

Revan would be doing enough killing soon enough.

_How morbid! How cold! The mighty blackbird had fallen._

People said it was war that changed Revan, those who had ever been in Revan's presence knew differently. Something else changed Revan.

Revan hated masks, and yet wore one everyday. Revan hated unnesicary violence, and caused trifle.

How droll...Revan had taken the jaw of her own darkened apprentice.

What a blood encrusted surprise!

Sinister be thy name of heart. Hellish by thy name of soul.

How had Revan fallen? Revan was always down. It was not that Revan had anywhere to fall but it was Revan sitting up. It was the push from the ground, the beaten stagger, that which caused Revan's untimely falling.

Leering animalistic eyes scorched those who looked. What took Revan's mind?

The question was:

Who hid it?

(End)

Muse

( Fastball - The Way )

(Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic) (LucasArts)


End file.
